The Point of No Return
by possumgurl
Summary: -Complete- What would have happened if nobody had followed Erik and Christine after 'Point of No Return? What if nobody came, not even Raoul? EC (Rating subject to change) Warning: Raoul - OOC Epilogue...
1. Chapter 1

The Phantom of the Opera

Title – The Point of No Return

Summary – What would have happened if nobody had followed Erik and Christine after 'Point of No Return'? What if nobody came, not even Raoul? EC

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own The Phantom of the Opera. It all belongs to Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, Susan Kay, and whoever else it belongs to (once again – not me).

A/N: I wrote this first chapter a while ago, not really even intending to post it, but I liked it and decided to turn it into a full phic. Although this is fairly movie based (I know that I've seen The Phantom of the Opera musical, but I was not sure whether it was ALW, for that is a fairly fuzzy memory, seeing as I was about five then) I have read the book, (Leroux) so, when possible, I will include details from that. Also, I've seen the movie six times; I believe I'm fairly qualified to write this. I hope you enjoy it; I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible! By the way, I'm not a big Raoul fan – there could be some Vicomte bashing if I so chose. Also, sorry about the commonly used title, it just seemed to fit. Now then, on with the story.

Chapter One – The Point of No Return

"_You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent…"_

Christine looked up, startled, to meet Erik's eyes. At the word 'silent', he slowly lifted a finger to rest against his lips. He went on.

"_I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge – in your mind, you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me – now you are here with me, no second thoughts, you've decided, decided…"_

So this was his plan. To become Don Juan. To get rid of Piangi and become Don Juan. His angelic voice continued seductively as he moved past the ring of paper fire, blowing up in the middle of the stage. Christine's gaze didn't leave him for a second. She looked on, unsure of what to do.

_"Past the point of no return – no backward glances: the games we've played till now are at an end… Past all thought of 'if' or 'when' – no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend…"_

The armed police summoned by Raoul, Andre, and Firmin wavered in their posts, they had been expecting nothing of the sort. They were stumped and at a loss of what was expected of them in a scenario such as their current one.

_"What raging **fire** shall flood the **soul**? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet **seduction **lies before us…?"_

Erik swept around, pulling Christine to him so that her back rested across his chest. His hand rested on her neck and his fingers wove themselves through her dark tresses. He moved down her arm to hold her hand in his.

Christine had long since caught on. His words awoke a fire inside her. His voice was laced with danger and seduction.

_"Past the point of no return, the final threshold – what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return…"_

Christine knew now what she must do. Not only that, but she knew what it would mean. She knew she was ready, ready to join her Angel.

_"You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence…"_

Christine felt a rush of exotic danger run through her. She knew she was doing the right thing.

_"I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why… In my mind, I've already imagined out bodies entwining, defenseless and silent – and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided…"_

Erik was stunned. She had done it. Her voice flowed through him, like a length of silk, caressing his heart. His breathing sped up as he continued, with mounting passion, to watch his world unfold before him, to watch his Angel sing for _him._

The pair slowly began to ascend a pair of twisting staircases on the opposite sides of the stage. The audience looked on perplexed.

_"Past the point of no return – no going back now: our passion-play has now at last, begun… Past all thought of right or wrong – one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one…?"_

Erik and Christine stood, on opposite sides of the catwalk at the tops of the staircases, ignoring the audience. They were the only ones that mattered now.

_"When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us…?"_

They walked towards each other, slowly, until they were in the other's embrace. Erik had a firm grip on her forearms. They looked into each other's eyes, caught up in their own world of whirling passion. Erik moved to stand behind her, one arm around her waist from the back. He watched as Christine closed her eyes, then did the same. His hand covered her's and moved it up her body, over her stomach and heaving breasts, to rest on her neck. He buried his face in her mass of dark curls, taking in her intoxicating scent. Then they sang together, their voices filling every cranny of the enormous room. Their voices combined formed an indescribable combination of danger, passion and molten seduction.

_"Past the point of no return, the final threshold – the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn… We've passed the point of no return."_

Then Erik sang alone.

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime… Lead me, save me from my solitude…"_

He paused, turned her around so that they faced each other, and then sang again, his voice strong and angelic.

_"Say you want me with you, here beside you… Anywhere you go let me go too – Christine, that's all I ask of…"_

But he didn't have the chance to finish. Christine had lifted her hand to his face to caress his cheek. She moved her hand to the other side of his face, and in one swift motion, she had removed his black mask, leaving his face exposed.

As screams erupted around them, Erik unsheathed his rapier and sliced through one of the many crimson ropes around them. The two plummeted through the newly opened trapdoor, and through the ring of paper fire, into the depths of the labyrinth below. As they fell, they could hear the unmistakable sounds of a grand chandelier, crashing into the seats below.

A/N: I'll try to get chapter two up soon! Reviews are greatly appreciated, as well as constructive criticism.

Possum


	2. Chapter 2

The Point of No Return, Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, they are very inspiring, I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Thanks to** twinlady, Anonymous, Rokimbo, who-am-i-91, CJ, and erik'sangel527.**

To CJ – I know, the first chapter wasn't exactly incredibly original. I just wanted to post that before getting to the main events of the story, in the chapters following the first.

---

Chapter 2

The Vicomte Raoul de Changy barreled through the halls of the Opera Populaire, looking for the only person he knew who could possibly help him. He spotted one of the managers, Andre, and ran over to him, panting.

"Monsieur- Monsieur Andre! Where is Madame Giry?!"

"Ah, Vicomte, there you are!" Andre replied, completely ignoring the fact that Raoul looked – and was – in a hurry. "She left promptly before tonight's performance. She is not here."

"What?!" Raoul cried out in utter exasperation. "Where did she go?"

"She did not say, therefore, I do not know. So sorry," replied the manager. "Do have a good night Vicomte."

Andre walked off without another word, leaving behind a hopeless Raoul.

Christine was gone. The monster had taken her, and he had no way of getting her back without the ballet mistress's help. He decided to do the only thing that could help now – find Madame Giry.

---

Christine followed blindly, as Erik forced her through the dark passageways of the labyrinth that led down to his home.

When the two reached the subterranean lake, he lifted her in to the boat, and began to pole it across the surface.

---

After what seemed like hours, though it had only been minutes, the boat scraped onto land.

Erik jumped out of the boat, landing on the slick surface of the stone ground. He held out his hand to help Christine out, but dropped it as soon as she was on solid ground.

They stood, inches apart, staring into each other's eyes, breathing deeply.

When Erik realized what he was doing, he turned away, walked over to his organ, and began to play viciously.

Christine stayed put for a few moments, watching her Angel play, then slowly began to walk to his side. She lifted her hand, and ran her cool fingertips over his marred cheek.

Erik continued to play, showing no notice of her actions.

Christine whispered to him then, though he was playing so loudly that she knew he would not hear.

"I'm sorry, Erik."

But Erik had heard.

She walked away to the Louis-Philippe room, leaving her Angel to himself.

---


	3. Chapter 3

The Point of No Return, Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks all, hope you like chapter three!

Thanks to: **Opera Ghost 1881, erik'sangel527, Mystery Guest, aussieangel, estivez, Kaya DC Pandora, Erik'sTrueAngel, fufulupin, Aki T, Exotic****tropoicaldancer, Mystic Darkness, angelofmusic45, Countess Alana, Sweet-Intoxication, phantasy girl, Sat-Isis/Suten Net, Phantom of the Past **

---

When Christine awoke, she had no idea what time it was, nor how long she had been down in Erik's home. She tiptoed quietly over to the door, and slowly opened it.

It was dark outside. All of the candles had been blown out. The darkness pressed down on Christine's eyes, she couldn't see a thing.

She had an advantage, Erik was not here, she had a chance to escape – but did she want to?

No, she thought, no, I will not betray my Angel again, he offered me everything, and all I did was humiliate him in front of hundreds of people. I will stay, Raoul can find another, but there is no other for Erik.

Christine had made up her mind – she would stay with her Angel. Quietly, she closed the door and went back to sleep.

---

Raoul de Changy smiled as he spotted Meg Giry. He brought his carriage to a stop, and stepped out. He had just thought of a brilliant plan, a plan to get Christine back without Mme. Giry – but he did need her daughter.

Slowly, Raoul snuck up behind the oblivious girl and grasped her around the waist, putting one hand firmly over her mouth.

Meg tried to scream and break free, but to no avail.

Raoul pulled her, struggling, over to his carriage, and lifted her in. He smiled to the girl.

"Don't worry, love, you'll be free after I get my fiancé back."

Meg's eyes widened.

Raoul shut the door firmly, and got back up onto the carriage, his mood considerably better than it was before. He would have his Christine back from the monster yet.

---

Erik walked slowly over to the door, someone was knocking. He opened it up, and looked out into the face of Madame Giry.

"Ah, back I see. What is it that you want, Madame?"

"I have a note, from the Vicomte de Changy."

Erik scowled at the mention of his rival. He stuck out his hand, and she handed him a stiff, parchment envelope.

"Good day, Monsieur."

Erik nodded and closed the door. He ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter from inside. What did the bloody Vicomte want now?

_Monsieur Opera Ghost,_

_I'm sure you are probably wondering why I am writing to you, so I will tell you. I want my fiancé back, and I will get her back. You see, I have a lovely little girl here with me, a girl that your captor cares very much for, and I'm sure you would not want to see her unhappy, would you? So I am willing to make a compromise. Give me back Christine, and I will set the Giry girl free. If my orders are not followed, I have a feeling that the health of poor Meg could be a concern, maybe even nonexistent. So I say now, give me Christine or Giry dies. _

_Sincerely,_

_Vicomte Raoul de Changy_

_---_


	4. Chapter 4

The Point of No Return, Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, you guys are really keeping me writing! If you talked to one of the readers from one of my other stories, they would say I update roughly once a month. This story hasn't even been up for a week, and I've already written four chapters! Ok, thanks all, your reviews are really nice and helpful, keep 'em coming! **Also, some of you asked, Madame Giry doesn't know that Meg is gone yet – she didn't read the letter – she just delivered it. Just thought I'd clear that up – sorry if it confused any of you!**

**-**

Thanks to: **MindGame, Lizzie Black, Erik'sTrueAngel, angelofmusic45, erik'sangel527, loverly16, LoneGunGirl88, smgirl, Mystery Guest, Phantom of the Past, CloudxInxCrimson, reddancer, MadameAngel, who-am-I-91, Pickledishkiller, The Dark One Reborn, emma, No One Mourns the Wicked **_(Wicked is awesome!)_

**-**

Note to **CloudxInxCrimson** – I'm sorry about Raoul being so OOC! I put a note in the summary to let people know, but it's not going to change, because, then, I would have no plot. Also, I suppose this could stretch to being categorized under Vicomte-bashing, but just to let you know, I know that Raoul had good intentions and was just major interfering, but I still don't particularly care for him. Thanks for the review and for letting me know, and sorry if it bothers you.

-

Chapter Four

-

Erik ran up to the Louis-Philippe room, seething. He threw the door open, and shoved the note into a startled Christine's face.

"Look what your damned fiancé has done now!"

He watched her face change from puzzled, to sad, to angry as she read the note.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"How could he! How could he do something like this!" Christine said to herself. She was beginning to realize that she really had made the right choice, but it had drawbacks. She would not lose Meg, nor would she marry Raoul, especially knowing that he was a kidnapper, and would gladly be a murderer.

She looked up at Erik

"What are we going to do Erik? We have to get Meg back – from – from that _monster._"

Erik was startled. He never thought that she would think of the Vicomte the way that most people thought of himself – as a monster.

"You aren't leaving," he said, a little harsher than he had meant.

If he was surprised by her previous choice of vocabulary – he was beyond surprised by Christine's next actions.

Christine dropped the letter and ran to Erik, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I made a choice last night. I'm never going back to Raoul. I'm staying here – with you – I'm _not_ leaving – ever."

Erik pulled back, unbelieving.

"I could understand you not wanting to be with that Vicomte now, but you can't possibly _wish_ to stay with me, _I'm _a monster," Erik told her.

Christine frowned, and cupped his cheeks to look right into his eyes.

"Erik, never say that again. You are not a monster, don't you see? _You are an Angel,_" she told him, as though it was obvious.

Erik's eyes widened in disbelief.

She stood on her tiptoes, then, and pulled his face towards her's. Slowly, she smiled, then pressed her lips to his.

He didn't need words to know that she was telling the truth.

**-**

A/N: Oh, by the way _not_ the end! Please review!

-


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi guys, I know that the wait has been longer than usual, but to be honest, this is fast for my standards. I've been pleasantly surprised by the overwhelming number of reviews, and I know that I write painfully short chapters, so I figured I owed it to you to start making them longer. At least this one is. Thanks guys, I really appreciate all the support!

Thanks to: **Erik'sTrueAngel, Pickledishkiller, MindGame, angelofmusic45, Ophicial-Phan, Ceez, Dreaming of my angel, CloudxInxCrimson, The Dark One Reborn, For Xanatos, erik'sangel527, Mornel, LoverofBalto, Ritoru Kani, MadameAngel **_(Yes! Wicked rocks!), _**I LOVE POTO**

**Thanks so, so, so much!**

**-**

The Point of No Return, Chapter Five

-

Another note arrived the next morning, much to the displeasure of Erik and Chistine.

_Monsieur Opera Ghost,_

_I still have the Giry girl – live - in…my possession. If you wish for me to kill her, and for you to go on peacefully with your lives – just say the word. But if you wish to set her free, and surrender Christine to me, I would also like to know. Leave me a letter. Where you say? Box five. I will have someone pick up the letter this evening. If it is not there, I will suspect that you want nothing to do with this, and wish for me to dispose of Meg Giry. If it is not there by eight-o-clock tonight, there will be consequences. All the best, my dear, **dear** monstrosity, all the best._

_Sincerely,_

_Vicomte Raoul de Changy_

"Bastard," Erik muttered under his breath after finishing the second letter, "that damned bastard."

"What shall we do?" Asked Christine, hopelessly. "He can't kill Meg!"

"He can, and he will," said Erik quietly.

"No! We have to get her back! She's been my friend for ages!"

Erik whipped around, horrified.

"You're not leaving me," he growled fiercely, "I won't let you!"

Christine's eyes welled up with tears at his outburst.

Erik stormed out the door, crushing the letter savagely in his hand.

"Erik, please," Christine shouted, "I thought that you understood."

She crumpled wordlessly to the floor.

"I told you already, I'm _not_ going back to the monster!" She said fiercely, to herself. "I never will."

Christine pulled herself over to her bed. She was exhausted. Her eyes closed as soon as her head hit the pillow, and within a few seconds, she had drifted off into an unpeaceful sleep, riddled with nightmares.

-

Christine woke an hour later, feeling rested, but unhappy all the same. Slowly, she walked through the house to where she knew Erik would be – at the organ. Discordant notes rang out through the subterranean grotto, making her jump slightly when an especially high one was hit. The music grew louder and louder as she got closer. Her heart pounded. Would Erik still be mad?

"Erik?" Christine said softly.

Erik continued to pound harshly at the organ, as her words were lost in a sea of powerful notes.

"Erik?" She said, louder.

Erik whipped around at the piano.

Christine jumped back, surprised.

"Erik?" She asked again.

"Yes my dear?" He said, mockingly. "What is it?"

"I-I was hoping that…well…"

The truth was, she didn't know why she had bothered him. What could he do? They were going to lose, no matter which choice was made.

"Hoping were you, hmmm? What were you hoping?" Erik asked her harshly.

"I want to find a way to get Meg back," she said quickly.

"Oh really?" He asked, falsely bright. "And what would that be?"

She looked away, unable to withstand his piercing gaze. She slumped.

"I don't know."

Erik's cool demeanor shattered. There she was, standing in front of him so helplessly. He was her Angel, he realized, and he was acting like her devil. Tears were coursing down her porcelain-like cheeks, flowing over her rosy lips. Tears he could stop if he tried.

Erik stood and pulled her to him, she collapsed in his arms as he held her. She buried her face in his shoulder.

"It's not fair to her Erik, she had nothing to do with this. We have to save her." Christine sobbed, her words muffled.

Erik knew. He knew that he could not keep Christine with him and leave Meg with Raoul. Christine would never forgive him.

"We'll have to find a way," he said. "No. We will find a way."

-

Erik and Christine decided to go along with the Vicomte's plan, at least for the time being. They had no intention of giving up Christine, but they pretended that they would. They wrote a letter saying that they would give up Christine in return for Meg. They would think of a real plan later.

_Monsieur le Vicomte Raoul de Changy,_

_We have received your letters and agree to go along with your…scheme. As long as you return Meg Giry to her mother, Christine Daae will return to you, whether it be her will or not, as I assure you it is the latter. Send us the details, so that we know where and when it will take place. _

_We remain, your unwilling servants, _

_O.G. and Mlle. Christine Daae_

That afternoon, after the two agreed on what to write in the letter, Erik placed it in Box Five himself, to make sure that it got there.

His stomach twisted unpleasantly as he thought of Christine's former finance. No matter what happened now, he would make sure that Christine would never have to return to the Vicomte. She was his.

-

A/N: Longer, yes? Hope you liked it! Review please!

-


	6. Chapter 6

The Point of No Return

Thanks goes to: **Erik'sTrueAngel, erik'sangel527, angelofmusic45, Ceez, who-am-I-91, Lizzie Black, The Dark One Reborn, CloudxInxCrimson, jokarynn, Mornel, Countess Alana, Dream Descends, Emily, GabreilsGirl, Silver-Eyes97, inkie pinkie, Lioness-Rampant**

And I am incredibly sorry to **No One Mourns the Wicked**. I realized yesterday that I had missed you name on the review board and not thanked you, I am really sorry; I added your name in. To anyone else that I don't thank, **please tell me!** I may accidentally skip over a name and not put you into the list (or spell it wrong). If this happens, let me know and I will be sure to fix it!

Note to Silver-Eyes97: About the lyrics, in the movie, Erik sings it as "our games of make believe are at an end", but in the musical it's "the games we've played till now are at an end", so I used the play's version. Thanks for tying to let me know though, and thanks for reviewing!

Off to Chapter Six, then…

-

The Point of No Return, Chapter 6

-

A man walked into the grand foyer of the Opera Populaire. His shoes clicked as they tapped the beautiful marble floor. He held a simple parchment letter in his hand.

The man's name was Nadir. He was a friend of Erik's and a former Daroga.

Nadir had been stopped outside the Opera House by a middle-aged man who had asked him to deliver a letter to Madame Giry, who, in turn, was to deliver it to the Opera Ghost. Nadir had decided to take the letter to Erik himself.

-

Christine flinched as a loud knock echoed throughout the house. Erik stood up from his organ and went to open the door.

"Ah, my dear Daroga, do come in," Erik said when he saw Nadir standing there, "and to what do I owe to this unexpected visit?"

"Hello Erik," Nadir cleared his throat, "Opera Ghost…I have a letter for you…"

He held up the thick envelope, displaying the label: _Opera Ghost – from the Vicomte de Chagny_.

Erik growled and snatched the letter from the Daroga's outstretched hand.

"Christine," he called loudly, "there's another damned note!"

Christine came rushing to where Erik stood. She stopped when she saw Nadir.

"Christine," Erik explained, "This is Nadir, an old friend of mine. Nadir, Christine Daae…"

Nadir removed his hat and bowed.

"It's a pleasure," he added.

Christine smiled.

"I'm glad to meet you too, Nadir."

"Well then," Erik said, "would you like some tea Daroga?"

-

After Nadir had explained how he had gotten the letter, Erik and Christine opened and read it.

_To the Opera Ghost…and my fiancé, _

_I have received your letter. We will meet in three days time at the cemetery. You will arrive precisely at midnight. If you are not there, I will be forced to kill the girl. If you arrive, I will take my wife and set Meg Giry free. You are never to see her again, I will make sure of it. _

_Until then, _

_Vicomte Raoul de Changy_

Erik glared at the letter and crumpled it up.

"You aren't going. I will go alone and retrieve the girl." He faltered. "And…kill the Vicomte."

Christine's eyes flashed with sadness.

"No Erik. I am going with you. We will deal it out with Raoul somehow."

Erik was about to protest, then decided against it. It was her choice.

-

Christine tried to settle the nervous feeling in her stomach, but it wouldn't go away. Tonight they were to meet Raoul at the cemetery to get Meg back, and, according to him; she was to go with him to be his bride. Erik had already assured her that this would not be the case, that they would rescue Meg and she would not have to stay with the Vicomte, but she could tell that he was saying it not only to reassure her, but also to convince himself.

Nadir had left the day before, after a pleasant stay, and Erik and Christine were left alone, with nobody but their countless worries.

Christine twisted her hands for the fiftieth time that day and let out a breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding. She couldn't wait like this; she had to be with Erik.

Slowly she proceeded to the music room, where, as usual, Erik was pounding on his beloved organ. His notes were cold and fierce, and they had a mocking tone to them. She knew that this was his way of showing emotion, and that inside, he was probably even more worried about her than she was.

Christine entered the room and sat down on the bench next to Erik. He continued to play but the notes became softer and less powerful. She smiled up at him encouragingly. He was her Angel. She knew that nothing bad would happen that night as long as she had her Angel.

-


	7. Chapter 7

The Point of No Return Chapter Seven

A/N:...:D Saw the movie again last night, seventh time…Gerry…;)...

Thanks to: **Erik'sTrueAngel, erik'sangel527, MadameAngel, Ceez, The Dark One Reborn, Quiet2885, EmailyGirl, starnat, SonAnge, Countess Alana, Cerri, oceansun, just-a-reader-here, LadyWillow, Number47, lady kathrin, Toto, Pickledishkiller, midnightangel38**

Note to Toto: In the book, I believe, he has a house, and a door, no?

-

The Point of No Return, Chapter Seven

-

Raoul de Chagny was not a stupid man.

Which was why he knew that the Opera Ghost _most certainly did not_ mean all that he had written in his letter. Namely, the part stating that he would set Christine free.

Raoul knew that the monster would not give up that easily. He was planning something – forcing him to be prepared.

Raoul would have to be ready for anything sent his way that night – and he planned to be. He carried the bound and gagged Meg and placed her in the back of his carriage, then went back inside to fetch his rapier, his pistol and a length of strong rope. He mounted his carriage, flicked the reins and was off. The blistering cold wind stung his face as it rushed past and his eyes burned from the effort of keeping them open. He drove quickly along the narrow road until finally, he reached the cemetery.

-

Erik knew that he would have to be ready for this night. He knew that tonight, he could lose his life, or – even worse – his love. He also knew that if the latter were to happen, he would never rest until Christine were his again.

Quickly, he told Christine to retrieve her cloak. When he was sure that Christine was gone, he carefully opened the door to his torture chamber. He walked into the mirror-lined room and lifted the Punjab lasso off the jagged metal tree in the corner, and then he left the room behind, placed his cape around his shoulders and his fedora on his head and called to Christine. It was time for them to go.

"Christine! We must go, he'll wonder where we are!"

"Yes alright," Christine replied in a weak voice, "I am ready."

"Good," voiced Erik.

Christine climbed carefully into Erik's boat as he held it and turned back to survey his home, wondering if she would ever see it again. It glowed in the candlelight, making it even more beautiful than it already was.

"I am ready," she whispered to herself.

Erik stepped in after her, lifted the tall wooden pole, and slowly began to push them away from his home without a backward glance. Slowly, the candles faded from view, encasing the two in pitch darkness, but it did not matter, Erik could travel that lake easily if he were dead.

After a few antagonizing long minutes, they reached the other side of the underground lake and started the maze-like trek through the dark tunnels.

Erik stopped at a turn in the passage and began to feel along the stone-cold wall. There was a click as the switch was moved out of place and a panel opened in the wall, revealing a small, dingy alley outside of the Opera House.

The two walked out and Erik closed the panel. They began to walk along silently in the snow, their feet sinking down a few inches with each new step.

-

Erik stopped Christine outside the stables and they made their way inside. A carriage stood just inside the door.

Erik held out his arm to help Christine in, then followed, taking his seat next to her on the bench. He gathered up the reins and the horses started up, their feet crunching in the icy snow.

Christine's curls fanned out behind her as she shivered and pulled her cloak closer. She scooted nearer to Erik and leaned her head on his shoulder. Within a few minutes she was asleep and Erik was left driving the carriage alone to meet his rival at the cemetery.

-


	8. Chapter 8

The Point of No Return, Chapter Eight

Thanks to: **Erik'sTrueAngel, CloudxInxCrimson, LadyWillow, lady kathrin, ho-sze, LoverofBalto, starnat, Phantomlover, Pickledishkiller, erik'sangel527, neo-lover72, DarkSarcasm, Angel of the day, CorvidaeTigris, CoolGirlEmily, forever in a bottle, MadameAngel**

And now for the chapter we've all been waiting for...

-

The Point of No Return, Chapter Eight

-

Half and hour later, Erik and Christine reached the old cemetery. The wrought-iron gates creaked as they forced them open, the rust on the bars slightly scratching their skin. Slowly, they made their way inside, moving as quietly as they could – the Vicomte could be anywhere. Leaves rustled softly on the snow-covered ground and the full moon shone through the trees around them. The various gravestones around them were coated in a layer of frost and some of them were badly chipped.

Erik and Christine continued to walk around, carefully searching for Raoul.

"Ah," said a voice from ahead of them, "so you have finally arrived."

It was Raoul.

As Erik and Christine made their way past a large tree, he came into view.

Christine gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

Raoul stood in front of a large grave marker. Tied to the stone was Meg Giry. She hung limply with no support but the ropes that held her. Her mouth was gagged, rendering her unable to speak.

"Monsieur, Christine, I bid you welcome…did you think that I would harm her?" Raoul asked them.

Slowly, Christine shook her head, not entirely sure of how to respond.

"Do you wish for me to kill her?" He asked Christine. Then he turned to Meg, "No one can save you now, except, perhaps, Christine. Come to me Christine!"

"I will not." Christine refused. "You monster, you deserve no one."

Raoul growled.

"Fine."

Quick as lightening he whipped out a large dagger and held it to the helpless Meg's throat.

"Meg!" Christine yelled, horrified.

Erik growled and clasped his hand around the Punjab lasso. This was Christine's battle, but he would step in at any moment if the need were to arise.

"Start a new life with me! Buy her freedom with your love!" Raoul spoke fiercely.

"Refuse me and you send Meg Giry to her death! This is the choice – this is the point of no return!"

Tears cascaded down Christine's face. She sobbed silently as she watched her former love hold a dagger to her best friend's throat.

"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!" She forced out.

"We could have been happy," he told her, "you could have had everything."

"I do not want everything Raoul de Chagny, it's too late for turning back, I've made my choice, I love Erik."

Raoul snarled and pushed the dagger harder onto Meg's neck, just enough to begin to draw blood.

Christine heaved a sob when she saw this.

Erik's eyes welled up and he ground his teeth together when he saw the state Christine was in.

"Either way you choose you cannot win!" Raoul said. "So do you spend your days with me or do you send her to her grave?"

"Why make her lie to you!" Erik spat angrily.

"Raoul, you were my friend, why did you ruin everything we had?" Christine asked sadly. Her tears continued to fall, refusing to leave.

"Past the point of no return," Raoul continued, not listening.

"You are mine, Christine," he added, "how you could ever wish to be with such a monster I do not know…"

"He is no monster," Christine cried, "you are the monster!"

"…the final threshold…" He went on.

"Don't throw your life away, don't choose the monster!" Raoul shouted angrily.

"When will you see reason!" Christine sobbed, feeling utterly helpless.

"Her life is now the prize which you must earn! I've fought so hard, I'll free you…you've passed the point of no return…"

"You deceived me," Christine spat, "I gave you my heart blindly…"

Raoul smirked and flashed the blade so that it shone in the moonlight. Christine could see a small trickle of blood running down the horrified Meg's pale neck.

"You try my patience, make your choice!"

-

A/N: Muhahahahahaha…cliffie anyone:evil grin: Review all, you know you want to…also, I do not own the lyrics, and some of them are wrong, or slightly different, I changed them so that they would make sense with Raoul saying them, not Erik. Oh, and I just finished the story, there are three more chapters left, just to let you know.

-


	9. Chapter 9

The Point of No Return, Chapter Nine

A/N: Oooo, the choice, what will happen? I guess you'll have to read to find out, no?

Thanks goes to:** MadameAngel, CloudxInxCrimson, CoolGirlEmily, Erik'sTrueAngel, lady kathrin, erik'sangel527, Opera Ghost 1881, Cerri, Pickledishkiller, DarkSarcasm, true maurader by heart, The Maiden Amorisa, starnat, ho-sze, The Dark One Reborn, SonAnge, midnightangel38, inkie pinkie**

-

The Point of No Return, Chapter Nine

-

The cemetery was nearly silent – you could hear nothing but the wind whistling through the trees and the small sobs coming from Christine.

Raoul waited expectantly, still standing on the large stone grave (which ironically happened to be an Angel's figure), his dagger held to Meg's throat.

Meg's eyes shone out in the night. They had a look of acceptance in them, as though she knew what was to be her fate.

Then Christine spoke, her voice filling the cemetery, disturbing the quiet, unsettling the night air.

"Raoul, why? Why did you have to jeopardize our friendship?"

Christine began to walk slowly towards the stone that held Raoul and Meg.

Raoul lowered the dagger from Meg's neck, confused. He jumped off the ledge and landed on his feet in the snow.

"This," she waved her hand at Meg's temporary prison, "this has accomplished nothing and ruined everything. I made my choice, and yet you could not be happy with it, you could not respect my wishes, which is why I'm not going to take it upon myself to respect yours, just know, though, I would have stayed your friend."

Christine embraced the astounded Raoul.

"I am sorry," she whispered, "but I am not the one for you. You will find a beautiful wife who will love you, but I am not her."

Christine let her arms fall to her sides.

Raoul stood, speechless before her. His eyes welled up with tears. She would never be his. Slowly, he lifted the dagger that he still held in his hand. He raised it above his head and brought it down, severing the rope that held Meg to the gravestone.

"Take her! Go!" He told them fiercely, although Christine knew that it was merely a façade – on the inside he was not angry – he was horrified with himself and the fact that he had to lose her.

Erik moved forward silently and helped Meg off of the gravestone.

"Leave me!" He said again.

Christine, Erik, and Meg ran – Meg supported between the two – she was very shaken.

"Go now – go now and leave me!" His voice carried itself on the wind – mentally stabbing all who heard it.

Raoul's words pierced Christine's heart as she forced her way blindly through the snow. She was no longer in love with him – true – but he had been her friend ever since he had saved her scarf from the sea, and to see him in such pain made her feel horrible. She paused.

"Go back to the carriage Erik. I will meet you there soon, there is something I must do first."

Erik didn't like the idea of her going back to Raoul alone, but he knew now that he wouldn't hurt her. Christine's eyes pleaded with him and he nodded at her.

"Be safe," he muttered, and continued on with Meg to the carriage.

When Christine reached the grave, Raoul was lying at the Angel's feet. Sobs wracked his shoulders. She walked slowly up behind him and he turned and sat up.

"Tell – tell Meg Giry – tell her I'm sorry – I never meant – never meant to…I'm sorry…"

Christine nodded, smiled sadly, and reached up to untie her scarf from around her neck – the scarf that had brought them together so many years ago was now to tear them apart. Slowly, she rested it across his shoulders.

"Christine I love you…"

Tears flowed freely down both of their faces.

"I am sorry Raoul," she whispered, "but there will be someone else for you."

Then she turned on her heel and left.

-

As the carriage, now with three occupants, drove away from the cemetery, a voice could be heard on the wind. The words were inaudible, but Christine knew that they were Raoul's.

Then a gunshot rang out through the air.

-

Raoul sobbed and pointed his pistol at the statue of the Angel above him. The shot sounded all around him as the stone Angel's head hit the ground.

"It's over now, the Angel ceases flight!"

-

A/N: Hmmm…two more chapters left. Sorry to anybody who didn't like the excessive usage of lyrics, and therefore thought that some parts lacked originality – which is true. I limited the amount of original (musical) lyrics used in this chapter, so hope you all liked it! Oh, and I was _going _to make Christine kiss Raoul (chastely of course!), but after reading your reviews, I figured that unless I wanted to end up Punjabed, I should probably change that part – so I did. Please review – I'll have the next chapter up soon!

-


	10. Chapter 10

The Point of No Return, Chapter Ten

Thanks goes to: **Erik'sTrueAngel, DarkSarcasm, MadameAngel, erik'sangel527, CoolGirlEmily, starnat, CloudxInxCrimson, Carb Queen, Son Ange, lady kathrin, Pickledishkiller, twinlady, Misty Breyer, pinkichigomewmew, I LOVE POTO, inkie pinkie, The Dark One Reborn, Cerri**

**-**

The Point of No Return, Chapter Ten

The ride back to the Opera House was unbearably long. The gunshot played itself over and over again in Christine's head.

"He said he was sorry Meg," she said solemnly after awhile. "He was sorry for what he did to you and he hoped you would forgive him."

Meg hesitated, then nodded.

"And I am sorry," Christine told her. "It is partly my fault that you were put through this."

"Oh, no, Christine, it was not your fault, really, it wasn't."

Christine smiled sadly and reached over to take the girl's hand.

"Thank you Meg."

Once Meg had been returned to her incredibly thankful mother, Erik and Christine made their way back down to the house by the lake.

"Do you think?" Christine stammered, unable to find the correct words. "Do you think he is?"

Erik nodded his head curtly and removed his fedora.

"I am sorry Christine. The boy loved you and I can't possibly imagine being in his place," he said sadly. "I would not want – no, I would not be able to live if you were ever to leave me."

Christine heaved a sob at the thought of her childhood friend dead. She reached over blindly and pulled Erik close.

"He could have found someone else, Angel! He could have found someone to call his own Angel…and I will never leave you Erik, you will not have to worry."

The next day, the two returned to the cemetery, intending to find Raoul's body and bury him, but there was no one there. No sign that he had been there. No blood on the ground, nothing. Christine and Erik searched the area over and over, but still a body was nowhere to be found.

Christine looked up at the statue of the Angel that Meg had been bound to the night before and was startled to see that it no longer had a head. Then she realized…

"Erik!" She called to him.

Erik came to her side and looked up at the Angel. He smiled sadly.

"So he is not gone…"

"No." Christine said, smiling. "He can still find his own Angel, just as I have."

Erik smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you Erik."

Erik's eyes widened at her words. Though deep down he had felt it and had heard her tell Raoul, he had needed to hear this from her. The thought of anyone loving him, let alone Christine made his heart leap.

"I love you too Christine."

A/N: Awwwwwww! (Wow, if Erik every knew how many people were actually in love with him…I think he'd file for a restraining order…heh)…Not the end, there's still an Epilogue to come!


	11. Epilogue

The Point of No Return, Epilogue

Thanks goes to: **erik'sangel527, lady kathrin, Pickledishkiller, MadameAngel, Number47, CoolGirlEmily, LoverofBalto, The Dark One Reborn, Stacey, Rose of the Phantom, moonlightrosegoddess, Jen, LadyWillow, Erik'sTrueAngel, SonAnge, starnat, DarkSarcasm, Cerri**

** >**

Epilogue

>

(Five years later)

Raoul de Chagny entered the small music store alone and looked around. He had come to places like this for years, hoping to find Christine again to ask for forgiveness. He had yet to come across her.

A chime tinkled softly as another entered.

Raoul turned to leave, running right into a young, blonde woman.

"Pardon me Mademoiselle," he said flustered. He looked down at her and was startled to see that she was Meg Giry.

"It was my fault Monsieur, I am sorry," she said softly, keeping his gaze.

She recognized him, he was sure, and yet, she did not run.

"Mlle. Giry?" He asked, just to be sure.

"Yes, Monsieur…de Chagny," she said, lowering her eyes.

Raoul was at a loss for words, did she not hate him? Did she not despise the very blood that ran through his veins? Unthinkingly, his thoughts made their way out.

"Why do you not run?" He asked, puzzled.

Meg looked back up to meet his eyes.

"I have not the heart to run from one in need of an Angel."

>

"Maman!"

Christine smiled down at her young daughter as she pulled on her finger.

"Maman, will you and Papa sing for me again?" The young girl asked.

"Of course Angel, what would you like us to sing this time?"

The girl pulled on her mother's hand and Christine leaned down so her daughter could whisper into her ear. She smiled again and they walked hand in hand to the music room where Erik was busy writing another opera.

Christine sat the girl down onto the settee, and she herself took her place next to Erik on the organ bench.

"Erik, Meg wants us to sing to her."

"Does she?" Erik asked, smiling down at his daughter. "What does she want us to sing Christine?"

Christine whispered something into his ear, and then the two began their duet, to the delight of Meg.

"_Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music hide no longer! Come to me, strange Angel…_"

>

A/N: Wow. It's over. And it seems as though it just started. Honestly, I just posted this story because I felt like it and all this came out of nowhere. I hope you all enjoyed the ending! Thank you so much to everyone who ever read or reviewed, I never expected to get this much response! Thanks! Oh, and I have some ideas for some other phics and I've already started one of them, which should end up being longer than this. I'll try to have one up soon! You guys are great! I cannot believe it's over…oh, and it has been exactly a month since I first published it…:D Much love and Eriks to all!

Possum

>


End file.
